lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Arwood Lancer
Arwood Lancer is the son of Orrys, and Armelle Lancer of which makes him the current heir, and a member of House Lancer through his father, and a member of House Lorgiana through his mother. Arwood Lancer has two siblings in the form of Arnell, and Emly Lancer of which Arnell was the long time heir of House Lancer but was killed during the recent Raid on the Lancer lands, while his sister Emly was a beloved member of House Lancer of whom was known for her brilliant singing voice but she was captured alongside her surviving child during the Raid on the Lancer lands. Arwood Lancer is married to Olayne Lancer of whom he has been married to since they were sixteen and the two are best friends if not actually soul mates. Arwood Lancer has four children with Olayne Lancer in the form of Arwood, Patrek, Jocelyn, and Alayne Lancer of which his son Arwood the second is squiring in Riverrun alongside Edmure Tully and is quite talented, while his son Patrek was sent to Lucerne where he squires for Wilheim Martell and is just a young boy but still growing acomplished, his daughters Jocelyn and Alayne are still very young at the time of Westros and thus remain at home in Castle Lancer with their mother and father. Arwood has been in love with Maeri Justman since he squired at Weldenvale as a young boy and she has always been his soul mate throughout his life. With Maeri Justman he has one child in the form of Alice Rivers of whom is a lady serving under Maeri Justman and learning the ropes despite her bastardy surname although she has been acknowledged thus giving her better status. Arwood Lancer was born the second son of his father Orrys the Lord of House Lancer, and as a young boy being the second child he loved his brother Arnell and looked up to him throughout his youth. Arwood went with his brother Arnell who was only two years older then him, and the two would squire at Weldenvale for many years of which were very formative for the two of them. Arwood while he was squiring won several err-entry tournaments, and during one of these named Maeri Justman the Queen of Beauty, and this caused quite a stir as he was betrothed to Olayne Piper, and she had been at a previous tournament that he had won, and during that tournament he had named her his Queen of Beauty. Arwood would finally marry Olayne Piper in order to avoid their child being a bastard, and following this returned to Castle Lancer where he assisted his father in the running of the castle, but their relationship had still not recovered from all the drama that he had caused at the tournament so many years prior. House Lancer would put their military might into the Invasion of Westbridge as they would heavily support the new regime following the increasing expansion of their trade following their incorporation in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and their forces would be led by Orrys Lancer of whom took nearly every male of the family outside of Arwood of whom was punished for his mistakes in love by remaining behind. Arwood would command the defenses of Castle Lancer alongside his father during the Raid on Rigen, and proved his father proud during the fighting, and then would lead a counter attack towards Sturrenia where he would find his sister's husband and one child among the butchered people of the town. History Early History Arwood Lancer was born the second son of his father Orrys the Lord of House Lancer, and as a young boy being the second child he loved his brother Arnell and looked up to him throughout his youth. Time at Weldenvale Arwood went with his brother Arnell who was only two years older then him, and the two would squire at Weldenvale for many years of which were very formulative for the two of them. Trouble in Weldenvale Arwood while he was squiring won several errentry tournaments, and during one of these named Maeri Justman the Queen of Beauty, and this caused quite a stir as he was bethrothed to Olayne Piper, and she had been at a previous tournament that he had won, and during that tournament he had named her his Queen of Beauty. Arwood would be recalled to Castle Lancer where he was forced to anwser to his father about the insult he had given to his bethrothed, and when he was unwilling to give a satisfactory anwser his father sent him back to Weldenvale in dishonor and disapointment. Back in Marriage to Olayne Piper Arwood would finally marry Olayne Piper in order to avoid their child being a bastard, and following this returned to Castle Lancer where he assisted his father in the running of the castle, but their relationship had still not recovered from all the drama that he had caused at the tournament so many years prior. Lord for the Moment House Lancer would put their military might into the Invasion of Westbridge as they would heavily support the new regime following the increasing expansion of their trade following their incorperation in the Kingdom of Lucerne, and their forces would be led by Orrys Lancer of whom took nearly every male of the family outside of Arwood of whom was punished for his mistakes in love by remaining behind. Raid on Weldenvale 'Family Members' Olayne Lancer1.jpg|Olayne Lancer - Wife|link=Olayne Lancer 'Relationships' William_Lovie_III.3.jpg|'William Lovie III.' - - - - Rival - - - - William Lovie and Karl Franz had started their relationship in a generally positive way. When William was crowned the two sent letters back and forth, and so this led to a lot of positive thoughts for what their first meeting would be like. When the two did meet it was a month before the Invasion of Westbridge, and it was in the southern part of Westbridge. When the two met they nearly immediatly didn't get along, and past the customary kindness to a fellow leader the two were trading insults, and threats throughout the entire conversation. This eventually led to William Lovie storming out, and threatening that any attack on Arnor would be counted as a direct attack on Lucerne.|link=William Lovie III. Category:Human Category:People Category:House Lancer Category:Brann Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Ostrogoth Category:POV Character